


Life Doesn't Have A Happy Ending

by Shinku_Seishin



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Chapter 3 is kinda smutty, Death, Depression, Every trigger under the sun probably, F/F, I suppose these could be considered parallels of the same universe right?, Maximum Victory - Freeform, Maximum Victory is secretly my favourite ship, Multi, One-Shot Collection, Sadness, Self Harm, Sex, drug+alcohol use/abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Seishin/pseuds/Shinku_Seishin
Summary: This where I'm gonna put all my one shots and ideas that I have. They're probably all gonna be short but hopefully over time I build up something that's worth reading. Maybe.





	1. 4 am Insomniac

The red light of the alarm clock stared at Max from its position on the desk across the room.  _4:04am_   ****it reads, burning the numbers into her eyeballs as she pointlessly lays there. Sleep never coming.

 

Max has had trouble sleeping ever since she came to Blackwell Academy, before that even in Seattle. She'd put it down to the noise of the city and thought she'd get used to it eventually, but she never did. Not for 5 whole years. 

 

Now she puts it down to how quiet Arcadia Bay is compared to the city. She knows deep down how stupid she's being to deny her condition but she keeps on ignoring it. That's what it takes to cope, if you can call it coping. 

 

Max pushes off her covers and rises into a sitting position, looking all around her room and inspecting it as if she's looking at all for the first time. The "Keep Calm and Carry On" floor mat which is so ironic it isn't even funny. The desk and aged laptop that sits idle upon it, with a clutter of books and papers that it hurts to think about tidying. 

 

Her plant Lisa looks a little worse for ware, Max hasn't been watering it enough. Big surprise. 

 

Max bends over and reaches under her bed, the skin on her arm painful as it stretches. She retrieves a box and places it gently on the bed beside her, like an ancient artefact. 

 

Flicking on the fairy lights above her bed, she reaches for the lid and removes it. She tentatively reaches inside, as if something will snap out and bite off her fingers. What is actually inside are Polaroids. From her camera. Well over a hundred of them. 

 

The pictures she looks at are horrible, depicting pain and suffering, self inflicted wounds and marks of a psychological torment that only those with the same affliction can truely understand and appreciate. Max's private collection of the documented abuse she has wrought upon her own body. 

 

She doesn't even need the pictures to remember what she has done, the scars on her body remind her constantly. The ever present, almost euphoric ache every single time she moves. 

 

The picture in the bottom of the box is from a time before this Max even existed. Of a blonde haired girl that was her best friend, in another life. A life before Seattle. A life before the gallery of blood and insomnia. A girl named Chloe. 

 

A single tear rolled down Max's cheek, and she looked away from her precious work. Time to expand her collection, as she had done every night.

 


	2. Valley of Memories.

Fade in through the window, fairy lights and Polaroid memory. 

 

Desk filled with clutter. Filled in post-it notes that fade away when looked at. 

 

Lisa, brown and dry. Dead as Chloe Price. 

 

_Crying girl. Brown haired depressed girl. Scared cutting little girl._

 

_Strolling through the wasteland of your memories._

 

_Voices of a childhood cut short._

 

_Screech of tires and crack of bones._

 

_Drug smoke and empty bottles._

 

_Thumping base and crowded rooms. Kissing and filming._

 

_Purples clothes and blonde hair everywhere._

 

_Camera whirs and the light blurs._

 

_Train tracks and holding hands._

 

_Pizza boxes and dart board scores._

 

_Chloe was here. Rachel is here._

 

_Max was here._

 

_Crosses falling. Rabbits nibbling._

 

_Faith lost. Family betrayal._

 

_Leaves dying. Snow falling._

_You're all gonna die._

 

Slow, soft, deliberate steps. 

 

Climbing stairs in emergency green light. 

 

Soft brown hair moved out of sight. 

 

Cold rooftop winds. 

 

Step forward. 

 

Chloe's face. 

 

Step forward. 

 

Chloe's lips. 

 

Step forward. 

 

Chloe's body. 

 

Step forward. 

 

Chloe's casket. 

 

Zoom out. Lamp lit courtyard. Blood splattered pavement. 

 

Fireflies dancing in the moonlight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They did all die.


	3. Feel Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one actually has a happy ending.

* * *

Victoria stood and stared, as she had for almost 10 minutes straight. 

 

The drink and the pills and the drugs weren't enough. She had thought, hoped, that they would be. So there she stood, fighting the urge to run up to the roof and throw herself off of it. 

 

She swallowed. It was chilly and her nipples poked through the tank top she wore to sleep in, the short satin shorts struck quite the contrast. 

 

Raising her hand, the breath caught in her throat and she hesitated for just a single second, then knocked. 

 

Immediately the urge to bolt grew and grew inside her until it almost overwhelmed her. But the door opened and she was frozen. 

 

Victoria stood and stared again. Before her stood Max, face tear streaked and her body covered. She'd forgotten the blood on her fingertips however, and Victoria noticed. 

 

They stayed like that for god knows how long. Victoria's heart beating out of her chest and her eyes glued to bloodstained fingers.

 

Eventually Max tutted and grabbed her wrist, tugging her roughly into the room. Victoria had barely a second to notice how the room had changed since she stole Max's cookies. 

 

Max's polaroids lay scattered on the bed and floor, a few still hanging limply on the wall as if they had been scrapped down. The handle of a knife was just visible from under the pillow. 

 

"What do you want Victoria?" Max snarled at the taller girl. 

 

That was new, Max hardly even raised her voice normally, but this situation was hardly normal. 

 

Victoria just stared at Max'a bloodshot blue eyes. 

 

Victoria could only mumble in reply as she turned her eyes downcast. Her hands coming together and picking at a nail in normally uncharacteristic nervousness. 

 

"Your deranged fuck toy already killed my best friend, are you here to do the same to me? Here I'll even fucking help you." Max spat at Victoria, her voice raising higher and breaking harsher with every syllable.

 

She jerkily reached and grabbed the knife from under the pillow where she'd hidden it and pressed it into Victoria's hands, then tilted her head back and presented her neck to her. 

 

"Go on, do it! You'll probably get off on it fucking whore." There was fire in Max's eyes. A rage that Victoria hadn't seen in the eyes of anyone before that broke her out of her reverie. 

 

Victoria dropped the knife and then fell to her knees in front of Max, ignoring the rough carpet which her bare knees dragged into. 

 

"Do whatever you want to me. Use me, abuse me, fuck me, kill me. I just want to feel something." Victoria almost whispered out. Her head bowed and silent tears escaping from her eyes.

 

She could feel Max's smouldering eyes burning into her and she did not move. She hardly flinched when Max bent to grab the knife from the floor. She didn't raised her head when she heard the shift of clothing on skin or the gasps of pain that sounded almost like moans as Max undressed herself. 

 

"Look at me." 

 

The contempt in Max's voice was clear.

 

Victoria raised her head and gasped when she saw Max's flesh. 

 

There were spirals cut into the flesh of Max's thighs and in the spaces between there were neat rows. As Victoria's eyes traveled upwards she saw what almost looked like train tracks cut into Max's left side, running from her hip up to under her armpit. Her stomach had what looked like the image of a lighthouse carved into it, but Victoria couldn't be sure. 

 

Running diagonal across Max's breast, above her heart, a name had been cut into the skin. Chloe. That made Victoria feel something. On the opposite side of Max's chest the name Tori had been cut. Max's arms were so covered with lines that Victoria wondered how she could even move them. All over her body the cuts wept blood. 

 

Victoria only noticed that she was crying when Max touched an index finger onto her cheek to catch a tear. She looked at Max and for a moment the old Max she had known from before the world ended, the shy compassionate girl. She disappeared when the same hand that had tenderly caressed her face returned, in a fist. Repeatedly. 

 

When Victoria blinked back into consciousness, she lay prone with Max strandling her hips and panting. She idly registered that her tank top had been cut away and that the knife danced lightly along the skin of her stomach and tits.

 

Max lay the knife on Victoria's chest and her hands traveled around her torso, feeling almost every inch of skin and twisting her nipples painfully but beautifully. Her small hands then travled up and touched Victoria's long neck, before tightening around her airway and cutting off her oxygen. 

 

Victoria stared upwards into the boiling ocean of rage in Max's eyes, as her vision dimmed and bright spots exploded around Max's face all she could think about was how and wet she was. 

 

Before Victoria lost all comprehension once more, Max let go and shuffled up Victoria's body, planting her knees either side of Victoria's head. Max gave her only a wink of warning before lowering herself down and covering Victoria's mouth with her sex. 

 

Understanding clearly, Victoria quickly got to work. Sucking wildly on Max's clit and rubbing the flat of her tongue against it. She suddenly remembered that she had hands and used one to enter Max with two fingers, jabbing into her roughly. 

 

It didn't take long for Max to clench up around Victoria's fingers and her to spasm in climax. Panting just as heavily as before, Max climbed up off her and repositioned herself between Victoria's legs. 

 

Cutting off Victoria's expensive PJ shorts, Max gently nicked the skin. 

 

Max smirked and pressed her mouth around the small cut and sucked, proving it with her tongue and lapping at the blood. 

 

Removing her mouth with a smack she continued grinning at Victoria. Max smacked Victoria's clit with the flat of the blade and if possible her smile seemed to widen even more. 

 

Max escalated with hitting Victoria's clit with the flat of the blade, getting harder and harder. It didn't take too long for this to bore her, and she started punching Victoria's love button like she had to her face, causing the taller girl to spasm and curl up in pain. 

 

Max waited until Victoria had returned to her previous position, her legs spread open and inviting, before punching her pussy again even harder. This time Victoria actually threw up onto the floor and nearly passed out as stars invaded her vision. 

 

Max laughed maniacally. "If you liked that, how about this?" 

 

Victoria looked just in time to see Max finish lining up the knife to her sopping wet entrance. The breath caught in her throat. 

 

As the knife slipped in, Victoria felt the most ecstatic of sensations as endorphins flooded her system. On the second and third plunge into her pussy, blood now gushing instead of cum, the nerve connections at the top of her spine were blocked to protect her from the pain and her brain was being flooded with chemicals. 

 

Max never stopped laughing as she watched Victoria's body spasm, taking the knife and licking it she endulged in the most glorious tasting blood and small bits of matter that clung to it. 

 

Max waved the knife infront of the somehow still conscious Victoria's eyes and whispered. 

 

"It's time to wake up, sweetheart." 

 

Max plunged the blade into Victoria's right eye and into her brain.

 

***

 

"Tori, come on wake up." 

 

Victoria groggily opened her eyes to a beautiful sight. Those aqua eyes of the one and only Max Caulfield. 

 

The alarm clock was still blaring, she had to wake up now in order to be ready for class on time. As soon as she moved however, the stickiness between her legs made itself known and she felt sick as the scenes from her dream returned to her. 

 

Honestely, she may be pretty submissive but that was the kind of wet dream she had?

 

_End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this make me sick in the head? I think this makes me sick in the head.


	4. Change

Autumn, Autumn, Autumn. 

 

The gentle breeze with a hint of chilliness weaves its way through the branches, rustling brittle leaves that cling to the edge of life.

 

A leaf dislodges and floats through the air, falling and falling like a helium balloon with a slow leak. With the coercion of the breeze a cascade of others follow, torn from their rightful places and cast into the unknown. 

 

For a moment the world is all brown, yellow, golden and variations inbetween. The moment lasts a lifetime and no time at all, freezing and rewinding at the whim of a flicking wrist. 

 

The brown haired girl stands in the middle of it all, jacket collar turned up against the wind and juxtaposed against the short tight skirt. 

 

As leaves hang in the air, trapped in the momemt between seconds the girl just stares at them all. Contemplations of the fragility of life and the gap between living and death, the distinction blurred in this very setting not just by this moment but by the girl inhabiting it.

 

With the sad smile of Autumn the girl lowers her hand and the leaves fall to the earth, pulled by the compulsion of gravity and their own nature. Content that all shall return to the earth in the end, the girl turns away and leaves the cemetery. 

 

***

 

Over the course of time the seasons pass and the leaves fall again and again and again, the stone slowly succumbs to the forces of the ever changing winds.

 

No one alive returns to visit. 


End file.
